


Surprise!

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Complete, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Might make longer, Oneshot, Parent Sam Winchester, Sam finally tells Dean the truth, Uncle Dean, mentions of gabriel's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been keeping secrets from Dean again but Gabriel's sacrifice to save them from Lucifer forces him to finally come clean with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Sam paced nervously in the little hotel room he and Dean were sharing for their current case not sure how he was going to explain this one to his brother. There was no good logical explanation that Dean would believe and Sam wasn't stupid to think that he could just brush this one under the rug. 

"You could just tell him the truth? Isn't that what we're supposed to do? Tell the truth? Of course momma didn't tell the truth very often so maybe not." the little girl on the bed suggested taking the words right out of Sam's thoughts as she kicked her legs feeling nervous too. Sam groaned and flopped on the bed beside her making her get launched off the bed a little before settling back down. 

"You don't understand Dee. Your uncle isn't a very open minded guy when it comes to things like this. If he finds out... When he finds out... About the relationship I had with your mother he's going to have a fit. But where else can you go? You're my daughter and I have to take care of you now." Sam muttered softly while rubbing her back soothingly, trying to calm her nerves even while dealing with his own. The little girl gave him a weak smile. 

"We can do what momma would have done and I can hide in the closet until he gets here then jump out and yell surprise while confetti falls from the ceiling? There can be a big banner that says congrats on being an uncle too." She offered her smile widening when Sam laughed to reveal she had inherited his dimples. Her eyes were a soft amber and she had messy golden hair that was a mix of her parent's. She was short for a six year old but not by too much and had freckles that must have passed by Sam in the Winchester genes. Sam thought she was absolutely perfect from the first day he had seen her in her mother's tired arms. 

"I don't think that's best. He might have a heart attack or shoot you. I know that the angel DNA would help you heal faster than normal but I'd rather not see my princess hurt at all okay? I think it's best we just talk to him normally. You sit here on the bed and I'll explain everything. Then I want to get Cas here to double check that you're still warded and safe from detection." he told her tugging gently on a lock of her hair as he sat up and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

It didn't take long after that before Dean finally came back with two bags of Chinese take out freezing at the sight of the girl occupying Sam's bed before looking at his brother. "Uh... Who's the girl? Is everything okay Sammy?" he asked setting the bags on the table not liking the look Sam had nor the next words to leave his little brother's mouth. 

"Sit down Dean. We need to talk." Sam said seriously reaching over and squeezing the little girl's hand while waiting for Dean to do as he asked before continuing. "Dean, this is my daughter and your niece, Deanna. I'm sure you've seen how nervous I've been the last few days and it's because... Because after Gabriel died at the hotel I had no clue where she was or how to get to her. But yesterday she called me and... She's staying with us from now on. She has no where else to go." Sam explained and Dean had to take a few seconds to make sure he had heard his brother right. 

"Hold on now! Are you saying that you... That you have had a daughter... And known about it for a few years and I'm only meeting her now? How could you hide something like that from me? And what does Gabriel have to do with this?" Dean asked sure he wasn't going to like the answer. He was more surprised when the girl, Deanna, answered him instead of Sam. 

"He was my momma. I've been living with him since I was a baby and daddy would visit us between hunts and bring me little presents and stuff. Please don't yell. I don't like yelling." She told him curling up close to Sam and hiding her face in his shirt to hide the tears thinking about Gabriel too much caused her. She could hardly believe he was actually gone and she already missed him terribly. 

Dean's gaze softened when he realized she was crying but this wasn't something he could just let go. Sam had a daughter and not only that it was with the trickster? How was that possible? Why would Sam even consider sleeping with the guy? Was he ever going to tell him if Gabriel hadn't died? There was too much that he didn't know but at the same time he didn't want to further upset the obviously grieving little girl by saying something bad about her now deceased mother figure. Sam could clearly read the questions in Dean's eyes it seemed because he whispered something in Deanna's ear and she headed to the bathroom. 

"I wanted to tell you Dean but it was never a good time and I know how much you hated Gabriel. It was... I was drunk and you were in hell and things just happened between us. But then Ruby showed up and I chose her over Gabriel like the dumb ass I am. I had no clue he was pregnant until after Ruby was dead and Lucifer was free. Gabe gave me a second chance and allowed me to see her. You were already so angry at me and I didn't want you to hate me or hate her because of me so I didn't say anything. And it's just been a rollercoaster since then. But I really love her and she's a great kid. Please, please forgive me and give her a chance." Sam begged and Dean rubbed his face looking back at the little girl once she returned form the bathroom where she had cleaned up the redness the tears had caused on her face the best she could. 

Dean finally let out a long sigh and nodded. "I guess I have no choice. She's family after all. But you will tell me how Gabriel gave birth to a baby while in a male vessel. Because I have to hear that one." Dean finally caved though he and Sam would discuss things further later. He didn't want to do it then or in front of his niece. "So squirt, tell me about yourself. Are you okay with Chinese food? You can have Sam's extra chicken." he said smiling at her and Deanna lit up obviously having been afraid of what he would think of her. Sam relaxed and the rest of the night went by smoothly with them getting comfortable with each other. Deanna ended up falling asleep not long after eating and Sam let her have the bed while stretching out on the floor not seeming to care as long as she was happy. Dean rolled his eyes and tossed his brother an extra pillow. 

"You really mean it about keeping her with us don't you Sam? Even if that means she gets caught up in this life?" Dean asked as they settled in and Sam sighed shrugging like he had thought about it a lot. 

"She's half angel. The life would find whether I wanted it to or not. I'd rather her be prepared than not. But I will not force her. Training is necessary, hunting is a choice." he admitted and Dean nodded his understanding. 

"I'm not happy you never told me, or that it was Gabriel you were with, but Sam? She's a really great kid. I'm happy for you. Your going to be a great dad. Now let's get some sleep. We still have a poltergeist to take care of tomorrow and now a little kid to watch out for. It's going to be a long case." he said and rolled over onto his stomach burying his face in the pillow to sleep. Sam smiled at the rare show of support and took it as it was before trying to get some sleep as well. Dean had no idea but Sam knew that Deanna only slept around four hours and took after Gabriel energy wise. They'd likely be woken to the energizer bunny at around three in the morning. Still Sam had a feeling that things would work out.


End file.
